Unhappy Birthday (Sans Elles)
by EssSi
Summary: Sara Lance et Steve Rogers se rencontrent dans un cimetière, le jour de l'anniversaire de Laurel. [post Arrow saison 4, post Legends of Tomorrow saison 1, post Captain America 2 The Winter Soldier] (challenge de novembre du Collectif NoName – crossover)


**Unhappy Birthday *** **Sans Elles**

 _(Envie d'une bande son ? "Heaven", de Fire Theft)_

Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt dans l'allée du cimetière.

La femme était encore là.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue que de dos et à quelques pas de distance. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais remarqué, mais lui avait pu noter qu'elle était blonde et athlétique.

D'habitude, elle se tenait accroupie en silence sur la tombe, une main posée sur la pierre tombale, mais aujourd'hui elle était assise et elle parlait.

Et elle buvait.

Il voyait ses lèvres remuer mais, d'où il était, il ne pouvait entendre ses paroles. Ses lèvres... C'était tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle. Le reste de son visage était dissimulé par sa chevelure, mais il ne s'était pas trompé : elle était jeune et belle.

Steve hésita à aller lui parler. Aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être le meilleur jour pour lier connaissance, mais il sentait qu'il devait aller vers elle. C'était comme ça : c'était un héros, et il y avait juste sous ses yeux une âme en peine, une âme à sauver.

. : * : .

Sara avala une nouvelle grande rasade de whisky. L'alcool était censé désinhiber, alors pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Était-ce parce qu'elle tenait trop bien l'alcool ? À moins qu'elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, saoule ou pas, elle l'entendit approcher dans son dos. Pas comme un ennemi, de ceux qui se faufilaient sans un bruit derrière vous pour vous étrangler sournoisement ou, au contraire, de ceux qui se précipitaient pour vous larder le ventre de multiples coups de couteau enragés.

Elle feignit de ne pas l'entendre approcher, le laissa venir jusqu'à elle. Elle ne lui accorda son attention que lorsqu'il s'arrêta respectueusement à quelques pas derrière elle.

Il demeura silencieux et elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'il attendait qu'elle remarquât sa présence ou parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Elle s'était tue dès qu'elle avait capté du mouvement dans sa direction. Il semblait attendre qu'elle parlât la première.

― Un verre, ça vous dit ?

Il ne répondit pas, sans doute déstabilisé qu'elle l'invitât à s'asseoir sur une tombe pour partager une bouteille d'alcool.

― Ne soyez pas choqué. Ça ne lui déplairait sans doute pas : c'était une ancienne alcoolique.

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant ses paroles amères. _Elle_ n'avait pas été qu'une ancienne alcoolique, ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait retenu d' _elle_. Ses paroles étaient injustes et elle lui demanda mentalement de lui pardonner.

L'homme prit place à côté d'elle et Sara lui tendit la bouteille, qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle prit une autre gorgée et décida de le provoquer pour voir comment il allait réagir, quel genre d'homme c'était :

― Ça vous arrive souvent de draguer les inconnues dans les cimetières ?

― Jamais. Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment une inconnue. Je veux dire... je vous vois souvent, ici.

Il avait répondu honnêtement et sans hésitation. Soit ce type était naïf, soit il n'avait peur de rien. Elle allait le sonder, histoire de déterminer son caractère. Sara savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas un danger pour elle : ça se voyait à sa posture, ça s'entendait dans ses paroles.

― Vous aussi, vous venez souvent, lui lança-t-elle.

Il sembla surpris. De toute évidence, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle l'avait observé. Et puis, il venait d'avouer qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois au cimetière, ce qui voulait dire que lui aussi venait souvent – sans doute plus souvent qu'elle.

― Ne faites pas cette tête ! (Elle marqua une pause.) Je m'appelle Sara.

― Steve.

Elle lui tendit la main comme un mec, et comme il allait la serrer, elle s'esquiva et les doigts de Steve se refermèrent sur la bouteille.

― Buvez-en au moins une gorgée. Vous en avez besoin.

Elle l'avait bien eu ! Son mouvement avait été rapide, il l'avait à peine vue bouger !

― Vous êtes là pour qui ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de go et il faillit s'étrangler avec le liquide ambré.

― Une... amie. Et vous ? risqua-t-il.

― Une amie... et une sœur.

Elle désigna de la tête la pierre tombale, et alors seulement Steve remarqua les trois mots de l'épitaphe. Il faillit s'étrangler une nouvelle fois :

― Vous êtes la sœur de Black Canary ?!

Sara eut une moue contrariée. Oui, elle était la sœur de Black Canary, mais Laurel aussi avait été la sœur de Black Canary, en un sens – même si Sara, elle, avait évolué en White Canary.

― C'était une héroïne... J'ai entendu parlé d'elle..., souffla Steve.

― Vous aussi, vous êtes un héros !

Il la fixa, estomaqué.

― Quoi ?... Tout le monde a entendu parlé de vous aussi, Captain America !

Elle rit de le voir rester sans voix face à ce secret de polichinelle. Il la regarda fixement tandis qu'elle était secouée de rire. Il fut ébloui par sa longue chevelure blonde qui ondoyait au soleil au rythme de ses épaules qui tressautaient.

Sara se pinça l'arête du nez pour calmer son fou rire, puis plongea le regard dans le sien. Elle le dévisagea avec sérieux un long moment, et il eut tout le loisir d'admirer combien le vert de ses yeux était clair – quoique le bleu des siens n'avait rien à lui envier.

Il céda le premier et son regard retomba sur la pierre tombale érigée récemment.

― Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa Sara.

― Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude d'être considéré comme une bête de foire.

― Vous n'êtes pas...

Sara s'interrompit aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé à le reprendre.

― Ce que vous faites est noble et juste.

Steve reporta un regard interloqué sur la jeune femme.

― Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ?

― Bien sûr ! Et croyez-moi : chez les Lance, la petite fille modèle qui gardait sa langue dans sa poche, ça n'a jamais été moi !

Sara eut un rire amer qui se transforma en gémissement plaintif. Quels qu'avaient été les torts de Laurel, sa grande sœur avait toujours été la plus belle, la plus intelligente et surtout la plus intègre. Même si elle-même avait trouvé sa voie, Sara avait toujours l'impression, là, tout au fond d'elle, de n'être toujours que le second choix.

― C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle tout à coup.

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait été bavarde et s'était assise sur sa tombe, pour une fois, comme pour lui parler face à face. Cela lui avait rappelé leurs papotages d'adolescentes, sauf que cette fois-ci elle avait pu monopoliser la parole. Quant à la bouteille d'alcool... L'anniversaire de Laurel n'était-il pas une bonne excuse pour boire ?...

― L'anniversaire de votre sœur ? Le 15 novembre ?

Sara hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

― Je lui ai apporté un cadeau, mais je trouve ça bizarre maintenant que je suis là. (Elle désigna du menton un petit sac en papier rouge et blanc auquel Steve n'avait pas fait attention.) Les morts n'ont besoin de rien... Je crois que je vais l'offrir à mes parents... pour les remercier d'avoir mis Laurel au monde. Vous ne trouvez pas que ce serait plus juste d'offrir un cadeau à ses parents le jour de son propre anniversaire ? Pour les remercier de nous avoir donné la vie et de tous les sacrifices qu'ils font pour nous... (Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.) Et puis, dans une société qui ne veut pas vieillir et nous abreuve de pubs pour les crèmes antirides et les colorations pour couvrir les cheveux blancs, sans parler du lifting, je trouve étrange de célébrer la prise d'une année de plus ! Pas vous ?

― Probablement...

Steve resta dubitatif. Avait-elle seulement pensé que lui était officiellement mort en 1944, qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun membre de sa famille, sans parler des petits enfants qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner à ses parents, de son amour perdu et des soixante-huit anniversaires qu'il n'avait pu célébrer ?

Non, Sara n'y avait pas pensé, car elle ignorait tout de lui et qu'en ce jour, seules comptaient sa sœur et elle.

― J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bourde...

Steve lui adressa un sourire contrit mais néanmoins bienveillant.

― Ne vous en faites pas... Cette journée vous appartient, à vous et à votre sœur.

C'était le signal qu'il allait partir. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et recula d'un pas.

Sara le fixa encore longuement par-dessus son épaule. Elle hésita à faire un geste, dire une parole, puis finalement elle se leva à son tour.

― La prochaine fois...

Steve regarda dans les yeux la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui : une femme solide, au regard mélancolique qui n'était pas dénué d'une certaine dureté contenue.

Elle lui tendit la main en reprenant :

― La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viendrai vous parler.

Steve regarda la paume pâle qui attendait d'être saisie. Il allait le faire mais se ravisa. Au lieu de cela, il plongea sa propre main dans une des poches de son pantalon, en sortit un petit carnet et un minuscule stylo, gribouilla quelque chose qu'il ne lui montra pas, sur une page qu'il arracha ensuite. Alors seulement, il serra la main de Sara. Quand il la retira, elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe au petit morceau de papier froissé.

― Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?...

Steve lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

― Si vous avez envie de parler avant la prochaine fois... Je veux dire, dans un endroit plus animé qu'un cimetière... Euh...

Son sourire retomba et il avala difficilement sa salive devant le mutisme de la jeune femme. Le sourire moqueur et le sourcil haussé de Sara l'incitèrent à reculer.

Tout en faisant marche arrière, il lui adressa un signe maladroit de la main en guise d'au revoir, puis se détourna totalement. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Pourtant, il avait si chaud !

Sara l'observa qui s'éloignait entre les tombes et se dirigeait vers le grand portail de fer forgé du cimetière sans même avoir visité son amie décédée.

Elle sentit qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, là et tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

― Hé !

Steve s'arrêta net en entendant Sara le héler. Il se retourna lentement, peu sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

― Ça marche aussi si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de noble et juste, moi aussi ?

Une vague de soulagement le submergea et il retrouva son éclatant sourire, qu'elle lui renvoya.

En guise de réponse, il se mit au garde-à-vous et lui adressa un salut militaire. Elle en fit de même, mais le sien ressemblait à du mime. Il en aurait ri si cela n'avait été adorable de sa part de le saluer ainsi, comme le soldat qu'il n'aurait pas dû cesser d'être.

Il se tourna et recommença à s'éloigner. Sara l'observa en silence. La brise qui soulevait ses cheveux blonds lui murmurait des promesses.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction de la tombe que Steve visitait souvent. Elle aurait parié que c'était celle d'une femme.

Elle fixa le numéro de téléphone que Steve lui avait glissé dans la main. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

― Dis-moi, Laurel... Ça t'embêterait si à l'avenir je ne venais plus aussi souvent que maintenant ?...

… :: *** :: ...

 _Ce one-shot a été publié dans le cadre du challenge de novembre du Collectif NoName, un rassemblement d'auteurs francophones qui m'a redonné le goût de la lecture et de l'écriture. C'était ma première participation et cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de contribuer à ce collectif qui ne mérite que d'être davantage connu !_

 _À la question de Parmezan, dont le thème a été le vainqueur de cette session ("Pourquoi ce crossover [pourquoi ces deux univers-là] ?"), je répondrais que je cherchais un moyen d'intégrer Sara Lance au fandom Captain America, sur lequel je suis à fond en ce moment. Pour être honnête, je vois cet OS comme une mise en bouche, car j'aimerais écrire un crossover à chapitres Arrow x Captain America, avec Sara en personnage principal. Donc, attendez-vous à une suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat !_

 _Notez que je me suis arrangée pour pouvoir publier ce texte le jour de l'anniversaire de Laurel, le 15 novembre !_

 _Disclaimer : Captain America et Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas._


End file.
